This invention relates to underground retorting of oil shale.
Researchers have now renewed their efforts to find alternative sources of energy and hydrocarbons in view of recent rapid increases in the price of crude oil and natural gas. Much research has been focused on recovering hydrocarbons from solid hydrocarbon-containing material such as oil shale, coal and tar sands by pyrolysis or upon gasification to convert the solid hydrocarbon-containing material into more readily useable gaseous and liquid hydrocarbons.
Vast natural deposits of oil shale found in the United States and elsewhere contain appreciable quantities of organic matter known as "kerogen" which decomposes upon pyrolysis or distillation to yield oil, gases and residual carbon. It has been estimated that an equivalent of 7 trillion barrels of oil is contained in oil shale deposits in the United States with almost sixty percent located in the rich Green River oil shale deposits of Colorado, Utah, and Wyoming. The remainder is contained in the leaner Devonian-Mississippian black shale deposits which underlie most of the eastern part of the United States.
As a result of dwindling supplies of petroleum and natural gas, extensive efforts have been directed to develop retorting processes which will economically produce shale oil on a commercial basis frcm these vast resources.
Generally, oil shale is a fine-grained sedimentary rock stratified in horizontal layers with a variable richness of kerogen content. Kerogen has limited solubility in ordinary solvents and, therefore, cannot be recovered by extraction. Upon heating oil shale to a sufficient temperature, the kerogen is thermally decomposed to liberate vapors, mist, and liquid droplets of shale oil and light hydrocarbon gases such as methane, ethane, ethene, propane and propene, as well as other products such as hydrogen, nitrogen, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, ammonia, steam and hydrogen sulfide. A carbon residue typically remains on the retorted shale.
Shale oil is not a naturally occurring product, but is formed by the pyrolysis of kerogen in the oil shale. Crude shale oil, sometimes referred to as "retort oil," is the liquid oil product recovered from the liberated effluent of an oil shale retort. Synthetic crude oil (syncrude) is the upgraded oil product resulting from the hydrogenation of crude shale oil.
The process of pyrolyzing the kerogen in oil shale, known as retorting, to form liberated hydrocarbons, can be done in surface retorts or in underground in situ retorts. In situ retorts require less mining and handling than surface retorts.
In vertical in situ retorts, a flame front moves downward through a rubblized bed containing rich and lean oil shale to liberate shale oil, off gases and condensed water. There are two types of in situ retorts: true in situ retorts and modified in situ retorts. In true in situ retorts, none of the shale is mined, holes are drilled into the formation and the oil shale is explosively rubblized, if necessary, and then retorted. In modified in situ retorts, some of the oil shale is removed by mining to create a cavity which provides extra space for explosively rubblized oil shale. The oil shale which has been removed is conveyed to the surface and retorted above ground.
While efforts are made to explosively rubblize the oil shale into uniform pieces, in reality the rubblized mass of oil shale contains numerous different sized fragments of oil shale which create vertical, horizontal and irregular channels extending sporadically throughout the bed and along the wall of the retort. As a result, during retorting, hot gases often flow down these channels and bypass large portions of the bed, leaving significant portions of the rubblized shale unretorted.
Different sized oil shale fragments, channeling and irregular packing, and imperfect distribution of oil shale fragments cause other deleterious effects including tilted (nonhorizontal) and irregular flame fronts in close proximity to the retorting zone and fingering, that is, flame front projections which extend downward into the raw oil shale and advance far ahead of other portions of the flame front. Irregular flame fronts and fingering can cause coking, burning, and thermal cracking of the liberated shale oil. Irregular, tilted flame fronts can lead to flame front breakthrough and incomplete retorting. In the case of severe channeling, horizontal pathways may permit oxygen to flow underneath the raw unretorted shale. If this happens, shale oil flowing downward in that zone may burn. It has been estimated that losses from burning in in situ retorting can be as high as 40% of the product shale oil.
Typifying the many methods of in situ retorting are those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,913,395; 1,191,636; 2,418,051; 3,001,776; 3,586,377; 3,434,757; 3,661,423; 3,951,456; 3,980,339; 4,007,963; 4,017,119; 4,126,180; 4,133,380; 4,149,752; 4,194,788 and 4,243,100. These prior art processes have met with varying degrees of success.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved in situ oil shale retort and process which overcomes most, if not all, of the above problems.